With electric transports sales climbing, users are starting to look at electric transports as a viable driving option. Yet there are still concerns surrounding electric transports for potential buyers. Mostly, those concerns center around the range and charging time of the batteries. Range anxiety is common among drivers of electric transports, this is the anxiety of having a transport that does not have a range in comparison to transports that are based on fossil fuel. Added to this is the availability of charging stations. Charging stations are not as popular as fossil fuel stations by a long shot. This causes anxiety for the driver. In the current market, the amount of time to charge the transport is decreasing, but probably not as quickly as drivers would like. In the meantime, options from the past are showing up, such as battery swapping. Which option users choose depends on a few key factors, such as battery cost and charging/swapping time. Mostly, however, it comes down to the drivers and their habits.
While there have been breakthroughs in batter charging time, the decrease in charging times are often small steps forward or spotlighting batteries designed for lower-voltage applications such as cellphones or laptops. Electric transport battery performance does seem to be increasing and different options exist that offer management of the charge of the transport.